zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wiki Powerer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zatch Bell!! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wiki Powerer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 13:23, September 24, 2011 Alright I'll finish up Alm's spells and then to those mamodo. Moving How do you move the pages? I cant remember how to do it... >.> ~ILmaster 17:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! ~ILmaster 17:17, September 25, 2011 (UTC) It'd be good. I tried to make one once but I just couldn't figure out how to do it. If you could do it then alright, lets do that. ~ILmaster 17:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes I know that. But we need a more simple one for inside pages. I'm a massive fan of Zatch Bell and the other day while cleaning out my closet I found two binders with easily 1,000 tcgs. I laughed and it came back. The love and passion for the series. It is time for us to turn this wiki around! I know :D I messed up. I was trying to make another page, but mixed up the names on accident. I'd be more than happy to help! I am an admin on two other Wiki's. I've got a lot of experience with coding and working on Wikis. I plan to become a prominent editor here. I will do my best. I even have a template idea for the TCGs :D :D Admin hey just wanted to let you know I put an adoption up for this Wiki. Hopefully if I get it I will immediately give you admin and crat rights making us even. The only Admin of this Wiki has been inactive for almost 8 months. So now that we're getting admin soon. We should talk about what the most important matters to attend first. I think a revamp of the main page should be to priority so that it will attract people then finish the episodes. What areas can you think of? Mamodos are pretty much all set. We got some new templates I made that we can roll out sometime soon. -Ltearth Yes we are. I put in for it. The only admin for this wiki hasn't been active in over eight months so Wikia is going to give use admin rights. Anyways I made that one big because there isn't much information for any of the mamodo teams. That we can categorize it all in on clean looking boxes. The same with spells. It looks much better than a box on the right with only one sentence. It also gets rid of all of the spell pages from sounding the same. Each one was so identical. On most Wiki's they would just put them all on one page instead of a bunch of littles ones. So instead of doing that I decided it would be better looking and more beneficial to make a template to fill in the pages. Collapse Hey, once the admin goes through we should consider making sections of the bigger articles collapsible. This will make it much easier for users to read information and also so they are not way long. :D There is a lot waiting on the adoption to go through. I wish they'd hurry up! Yes. I did it through there. Our Wiki is listed on there. It shouldn't have taken this long though... Hey, If you ever run into an attribute that hasn't been made into a template let know. Thanks! Or make it :D Hey thanks. I will make a template for that asap! Admin! As promised buddy, you are also an Admin of this Wiki. Congratulations! I suggest getting a signature like mine. You can find out here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Monchoman45/SigReal Go for it! We can talk about it after they've been uploaded and I've seen them. And you're welcome!! Do you think the logo should keep the blue since the actual Zatch Bell logo has the blue? Plus you didn't upload it as a png which means the background isn't transparent. No I like the Template Team. And I guess other people do. It's a lot better and nicer looking than the alternative. Using to two templates on the right will take up almost a whole page and look sloppy next to all that text. That's Great! Since they are not canon you will have to keep them as extensions your user page thougg. Hey thanks man. You truly deserved to be an Admin. Also I noticed that page. I was going to use it as the back bone for the Mamodo World page. You like the idea of the forums btw? And them on the main page? Also thanks for adding to the Random Spells. Just make sure you add them to the list of already added spells so we don't make duplicates :D Ok, who removed my actors names from their spots on here? We are going to turn this Wiki into the ultimate fan site! Couple things. First did you ever find a good wallpaper yet? Second on the main page in the lower right hand corner there is a gap. I've thinking of what to fill it in with. What do you think? I really like how you always get good high quality images! Wow i'm using that site from now. I have a hard time finding a good high quality stream of episodes, but wow lol! Thanks man! What do you think about naming the wiki something other than the Zatch Bell! Wiki we could do something Spellbook Archives or something. Yeah I can make those. Also do you like the new team template better? Hey upload that icon into the Wiki so I can fix it with Photoshop. I also worked on one with the Spellbook logo. I can upload that and show if you want. Uploaded them under new photos The template of spells Oi, Wiki Powerer você lembra do template de spells que você me pediu para usar? eu só nao usei porque não achei muito eficiente, por exemplo se usarmos esse temp-late com a magia Wii Muu Woo Jingamuru Dioborosu ficara esquisito entendeu, sua ideia muito boa mas ficaria melhor se voce o colocar no lado direito da pagina como estavao antigo mas, que continue com a mesma ideia, entao poderia ser usado em todos os spells. esse é meu conselho. (È muito melhor falar em portugues). thau e espero ter ajudado. I don't understand the point of that page? I get that, but why not just use the forums? por favor responda-me Você leu a minha alteraçao na mensagem para você que estava em ingles, se nao por favor leia e responda, se sim responda-me Voltei entra no chat denovo Bezeraivys 02:22, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Bezerraivys Voltei entra no chat denovo Bezeraivys(ベゼルアヲ) 21:29, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Bezerraivys Do you have a favorite mamodo team? How come you don't like it? lol You don't even know what it's for. sim,mas... Oque é um'' thumbnail'' ?